Life'sTragedy's
by critchie101
Summary: How can the Karev family handle it when something happens to one of they're own?
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first FanFiction so what this pre-chapter is about is just all the characters and their personalities and I do not own Grey's Anatomy

Izzie and Alex

Damen Alexander-Damen is 17 and a junior in highschool he is on the football team, in the student council and is known as a "lady's man" he loves his family more than anything.

Seth Nathaniel-Seth is is 7 years old and is in the 1st grade and loves to go to his friends house. He is the sweetest little boy ever

Rachel Seraphina-Rachel is 13 years old and is in the seventh grade. Rachel loves singing and acting with her friends. She is the most fashion forward seventh grader ever she always is known as the trend setter and never wears anythin but designer clothing.

Gwyneth Melanie-AKA Gwyn is 15 years old and is a freshman in highschool. Gwyn is a cheerleader and she also loves the preforming arts. Gwyn is as beautiful as her mother and is in a comitted relationship. Her best friend Garrett and she share everything.

Meredith and Derek

Garrett Deniel-Garrett is 16 and a sophmore in highschool. Garrett is Gwyn's best friend. Garrett loves to act and dance and sometimes sing. Garrett is Gay and everyone comes to him for all sorts of advice.

Justin Christopher-Justin is 14 years old and in 8th grade. Justin is the middle schools Student Councel President and the captain of the football team. He has perfect hair like derek and everyone calls him mini Derek or Mini McDreamy.

Delaney Ella-Laney is 18 and a senior in highschool. She wants to be an Emergency Room doctor when she is all finished with college and med school. Laney looks exactly like Merddith.

Brynleigh Willow-Brynn is 11 years old and in sixth grade. She loves to read and write. She is a free-spirited girl everyone love to be around her.

Janina Kate-Nina is 15 and is also a freshman cheerleader. She also likes to hang with Gwyn and Garrett. Nina is very quiet and very talented. She is in honors choir and love to act.

Cristina and Owen

Ashton George-Ash is 17 and a junior in highschool. He is the quaterback on the football team and wants to be a surgeon when he is older.

Josephine Ariana-Josie is 6 years old and in first grade. She loves having tea party's with her animal friends and doll's and occasionally her daddy. Josie is a daddy's girl.

Callie and Arizona

Sierra Madalyn-Sierra is 15 and a freshman in highschool. She is on the dance team and plays the violin and piano.

Chelsea Emmelynn-Chelsea is 16 and a sophmore in highschol. She is the most crazy-fun person you'll ever meet. She goes to a party almost every weekend and sometime gets high with her stupid pusher boyfreind.

Lauren Juliet-Lauren is 17 and is a junior in highschool. Her boyfreind is Ash Hunt they've been together for 4 years. Lauren has had 3 pregnancy scares. She loves to write poetry.

Elezibeth Iris-Liz is 4 years old and is in pre-school. She likes having tea party's with Josie and going shopping with her moms.

Bennett Jethro-Ben is 8 years old and in third grade. He likes to ride his bike and play video Games.

Mark and Lexie

Brad Anthony-Brad is 15 and a freshman in highschool. He is one of the best basket ball players. He looks like Mark and is kind of a man-whore...

Micheal Edward-Micheal is is 18 and a senior in highschool. He is very handsome and is in a relationship with Laney Shepherd. He wants to be a plastic surgein like his dad. He is also very nice.

Julia Cristine-Julia is 17 and a junior in highschool. She is a proud member of the drama club and is in honors choir.

Sofia Caroline-Sofia is 4 years old and is in pre-school. She also likes having tea party's and going shopping with her "aunts" Callie and Arizona


	2. 15 minuets can change a life

**A/N I don't own Grey's Anatomy and I would Like to thank LyssLovesTiva33 for all of her help and I would also like to thank Bambi for pointing out that Michael and Laney CAN'T date sooo how about she dates some O/C named Kris and he will date… I'm going to change Sierra from 15 to 18 and she is Now Michael's boyfriend. Thanks for reading!**

It was only a fifteen minute walk from Garrett's house so she refused a ride home even though it was already dark. "I'll call you in twenty minuets Gwyn and if you are not home I swear I'm calling the police" promised Garrett. "Okay but I will be home in fifteen minuets, goodness you sometimes remind me of my dad," Gwyn sighed. "BTW, you look fab!" Garrett told her. "I know…TTFN!'' She said goodbye to everyone else and started walking home.

As Gwyn was walking she had the feeling that someone was following her. She turned around…it was just a cat. "Hey little buddy, you must be cold and hungry and scared" she cooed to the cat. When Gwyn stood up there was a man behind her and he looked strange, sort of lost, but he was young, around twenty. "Hey there ya wanna have some fun with me?" He drunkenly asked her. "Sorry, I can't I have to get home" she said trying to hide her fear. "Oh… well in that case I guess I'll see you around." "KK" she said as she started to walk away, but the man pulled her back by her hair. "Did you really think I was going to let you go without having any fun?" The man asked. Gwyn opened her mouth to scream…but it only lasted a fraction of a second. The man picked Gwyn up off the ground and towed her to his truck and grabbed some rope and duct tape.

Gwyn was so scared right now and the creepy man was gone. Gwyn started to climb out of the back of the truck but the man grabbed her hands. "Where do you think you're going?" The man asked. 'Home," Gwyn said and bit the man's hand and took off running. But he was faster and when he caught her he threw her to the ground and tied her hands and feet together. "No," she said, "you can't do this I'm only 15, I have a life to live and everything," She pleaded and pleaded but the man seemed not to be listening.

When they arrived at the truck the man threw her in the back and put about three layers of tape over her mouth. He then proceeded to take off his clothes, then hers, well more like rip them off.

Gwyn could tell what was coming next. The man was now on top of her and he put himself inside of her. Gwyn started thrashing and attempting to kick the man. The man smacked Gwyn's face and kicked her ribs and threatened to break her legs. But Gwyn was smart and she wouldn't give up. The man grabbed her hair and slammed her head onto the truck's metal floor numerous times before she passed out.

When the man was done he drove to a nearby alley and threw her onto the dark street not even bothering to untie her. Then the man drove away feeling no regrets.

**A/N so what did you think…? Well I have good news and bad…Good: I'm done with 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** chapters and they will be up in a few days…Bad: Final exams **** are in 2 weeks so I won't have a lot of free time so I won't be able to do a lot of writing because I have to study Thanks for reading R&R**


End file.
